digfandomcom-20200213-history
Current expedition/event
This is where you will find information on the current expedition or events going on. So at least you'll know what it is that's killing you. There's also info on the available expeditions so that you have an idea about what might kill you next. =Ongoing Expeditions= Cargo Transport from Goldshore to Anvil There's a jeweler who needs materials picked up from Goldshore and his normal transporter has up and vanished. The actual amount of cargo is quite small, 3 crates, but each is worth thousands of fathoms. His payment is 200 fathoms each, up to 10 people (total 2000 fathoms). The materials have already been paid for. We will receive payment upon return to Anvil with the goods. Volunteers *Adam Blavatsky Darvaza (Radio Controlled) leader *Vikkan Laerthe (Caellath) driver *Kara (parisbre56) *Wiellste (Egan BW) *Harmony Li (The Lupanian) *Aigresaur (Aigre Excalibur) - bolded action to accompany Adam on his next adventure *Kalagony (randomgenericusername) *Cara (Tiruin) *Garos (Praefectus Screptum) *Lan’Ra Ollin (Leodanny) =Available Expeditions= Traveller's Guild Artifact Retrieval A contract received from the Traveller's Guild. It details the recovery of a relic from a nearby ruin. It states that the relic remains unrecovered because of "Local hazards."http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7843727#msg7843727 The man clarifies very little about what "Local Hazards" means, stating only that the hazards are living creatures. He seems to pause when he says living through, as though trying to think of a better way to put it.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7846547#msg7846547 (My guess is undead.) Pending Matters *What will we be paid? *Does this also count as our initiations to the Traveller's Guild? Beceause joining the guild requires retrieving an artifact with their knowledge. *If this is an initiation, we should ask what benefits and obligations are attached to membership. Ethral Archives Giant Ant Nest Exploration The Ethral would like more information about the Giant Ant Nest located near the intersection of God's Breath and Providence River. They would be willing to offer payment for information about where its core is located.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7871803#msg7871803 The core (the main hive) should be fairly noticeable due to its sheer size. They ask for the location, plus any samples, observation, or other data you can gather. The more the better.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7872985#msg7872985 One would probably have to follow the veins deeper in in order to reach the core. The Ethral promised a few hundred fathoms for the location alone, plus more for any artifacts or useful info recovered. People could instead choose to be paid in information instead of fathoms.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7874737#msg7874737 =Unavailable Expeditions= Quest for the Great Destroyer One of Kara's Gemstone People tablets is a Diary. Among other things, it talks about a construction project. Said construction project is some sort of energy weapon located very deep, somewhere near the Molten Heart. The writer doesn't know exactly what the weapon is but they say it "Feeds on the Great Heart of Fire" and "Awaits awakening to destroy the enemies of the True people." There are no exact coordinates but it must be either directly on the edge of the Heart or very near it.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7866601#msg7866601 Kara has decided to keep this information a secret for now. =Completed Expeditions= Pilgrim Transportation from Anvil to God's Breath Caverns There's a small group of pilgrims who want transport down to the God's Breath Caverns. They're offering 30 fathoms a head, for 12 of them (total 360 fathoms).http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7849767#msg7849767 Regular crew quarters are enough for the pilgrims. http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7851805#msg7851805 The Pilgrims were successfully transported to the intersection of God's Breath caverns and Providence River.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7864810#msg7864810 Relic Vision for Anvil Church There is some work that might be done for the local church in Anvil. A shrine has been assembled recently and will need to be tested. The Delver responsible was looking for Pious and adventurous folk to test it first.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7840300#msg7840300 The expedition will be a minor communion completed with a minor relic. They want you to draw out the core, both as a test that the shrine works and to gain the core. They need 8 people, its what the shrine holds.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7842232#msg7842232 Pay is 1000 Fathoms to be divided among the participants. The Vision was a success, several weapons and books were retrieved from the vision. Team *AsHul (Ozarck) leader *Alex Wells (Hotfire90) *Clate (Pancaek) *Drett Medizin (Gentlefish) *Auft (Ironyowl) *Iron Teeth (Auft's slave) *Nyw'geuk Olim Sunam (syvarris) *Schitter (Yottawhat) =References=